


The Day Uncle Elyan Babysat

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan does Arthur and Gwen a huge flavor by babysitting their children...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Uncle Elyan Babysat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag-fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Uncle Elyan babysits_ from [a-g-doren](http://a-g-doren.livejournal.com/).

_Knock Knock._    
  
"Honey! Can you get that?" Gwen calls out to Arthur while she reminds their 8 year old the rules of the house.   
  
"Now Sweetie remember to listen to everything Uncle Elyan tells you and help him take take of baby Thomas okay?"   
  
 Adam sighs before replies, "Yes mum," like he's heard it all before  -- he has -- before returning to finish battling a dragon in his new wii game.   
  
"And don't spent all day on that thing!" She reminds him sternly, then places a kiss upon his forehead.   
  
After checking on 6 month old Thomas and giving Elyan a run down of the children's routine, finally  Arthur and Gwen leave.   
  
 _Surely taking care of two children isn't hard,_  Elyan thinks.   
  
He is wrong of course!   
  
  
***  
  
Hours later, the place is a mess, toys are everywhere, Little Thomas  is constantly crying and Elyan has no idea why on earth he thought taking care of two children would be easy.   
  
Especially when it comes to changing nappies, which he what he is attempting to do now.   
  
  
"Oh stop wriggling, Thomas," Elyan sighs frustratingly as he struggles to remove the boy's nappy, the baby is too preoccupied in trying to roll onto his side to see what is in the box next to him.   
  
"Try singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," he hears Adam suggest behind him. "He loves that song for some reason."   
  
"Why did you say that before?" Elyan complains exasperated then starts singing and finally Thomas looks up to where the sounds are coming from and finally settles.   
  
That is until something wet hits him in the face!   
  
" _Shit,_ you little bugger," Elyan quickly grabs a towel to wipe the urine from his face.   
  
"Uncle Elyan, you swore! Mum says swearing is bad and that if you do it, the Lock Nest Monster will get you!"  
  
Elyan's thinks of a retort, but refrains. Knowing Adam he would just tattle to his mother. Instead he decides to make a deal with the boy.   
  
***  
  
"How was your day, bud?" Arthur asks his son, some more hours later.   
  
"Fun, Uncle Elyan let me play soccer with him, I won and then we watched a bit of TV and then we had lunch and then I painted this picture," which he then proceeds to hold up.   
  
"Well it seems you had a wonderful day" Gwen smiles, before ruffling her son's  blonde curls.   
  
What they don't notice is the 20 pound note poking out of their son's pocket. 


End file.
